


Hunted

by Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hand Jobs, Hiking, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Olympic National Park, Post-Hogwarts, Random Encounters, Rimming, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse
Summary: Draco travels abroad to escape the demons that haunt him post-war, and a chance encounter in a remote section of the Olympic National Park ends up taking him for the ride of his life.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Crossovers are not usually my thing, mostly because I think I am shite at writing them...but this idea came to me and I fell a little in love with this crossover pairing - Dredward, as my fantastic beta penned it! I want to thank my beta, BrandonStrayne, for the quick turnaround and amazing suggestions - and also for my cover graphic that is beautiful and glorious and I love it! <3
> 
> I also want to shout-out to The Pen15 is Mightier facebook group that comes up with all these fun challenges!

Draco hiked the Upper Royal Basin trail deep in the Olympic National Park in Washington State, USA. He had never seen trees quite so large before and it made him feel strangely at peace. In Britain, his sins had seemed so large, so insurmountable, but here everything felt small.

The overwhelming shame is really the entire reason he had left Britain. Well...it’s also possible that Potter planning to marry the Weaslette might have had something to do with it as well. When Potter had spoken so passionately on his behalf at the trials nearly a year ago, Draco thought that perhaps he had started to return some of the romantic feelings that Draco had been struggling with for years. But shortly after, the Potter/Weasley engagement had been announced on the front page of the _Prophet_. Draco left exactly one week later.

He had first begun by exploring mainland Europe, but every time he entered a wizarding area he heard whispers of Potter. He responded by booking a one-way portkey to America. Prior to leaving, he read a guide book of all the landmarks and things that were a “must see”, both Muggle and Wizard, in America.

By now, he had already seen a lot of what mainland America had to offer, but, by and large, his favorite places had been the expansive and varied national parks of the West—and Olympic National Park had topped them all. It was a predominately Muggle area and very isolated—he had already been in this park for nearly two weeks and had not seen a single other person. He liked that he could lose himself here for as long as he wanted; he was considering never leaving the solace of the trees again.

As he walked along the trail, he spotted a particularly large boulder at the base of a tree and immediately decided to climb it and take his rest on top. He took out a small snack and leaned against the base of the tree, looking upwards and tracing the trunk with his eyes, marveling at how it seemed to extend all the way to the tips of the clouds and made him feel blessedly small.

He could compare the pain, failure, and reprehensible actions of his recent past next to this tree, with a trunk so large ten of him would be needed to reach all the way around, and he felt humbled. Like maybe his sins weren’t larger than the world. They weren’t even larger than this tree. Smiling, he leaned back against the tree and slowly ate his snack.

A loud _snap_ broke him out of his reverie. He looked around—this snap seemed oddly out of place, even amongst the varied sounds of wildlife all around. A shiver raced up his spine and he felt as if someone—or _something—_ was watching him. He had encountered large predatory wildlife before and knew this feeling well. Careful not to make any sudden movement, he slid his snack into his pack and felt around for his wand.

He saw a pair of flashing eyes appear over the edge of the boulder right as he closed his hand around the thin, cool wood. A loud snarl broke the tension and suddenly, many things happened at once:

The cougar lunged.

Draco brandished his wand and yelled out a stunning spell.

A near-glowing blur tackled the cougar, knocking the stiff animal off the boulder.

Draco sat gaping at the now empty space, before his brain whirred back to life and he scrambled to the edge of the rock. He carefully peered over the side and found himself face-to-face with a strikingly beautiful man.

“Wha—How?” Draco stuttered. “Where did you come from?”

The man seemed to pause and regard him carefully, “What did you do to the cougar?”

The man’s voice was like high-end silk and Draco’s heart began to beat even faster. He wondered how much time he could have with this bloke before he had to obliviate him. He had never seen a more gorgeous human and he desperately wanted to know more about him.

“I… Well, I stopped the cougar from attacking.” Draco suddenly remembered that he still had his wand in plain sight and he hurriedly shifted it to behind his back.

“She looks dead, but I can still hear her heart beating,” the man regarded Draco suspiciously, “and you do not smell right.”

“Perhaps I merely—wait, what? I don’t smell right?” Draco lifted his shirt up to his nose: sure, he was a little sweaty, but he thought he smelled tolerable at the very least.

“What are you?” the beautiful man asked.

Draco’s cheeks tinged pink; this conversation was not going at all how he expected. _What did this bloke know?_ “I’m human?” Draco ventured a guess.

“Not entirely.”

The beautiful man moved closer and Draco could have sworn his skin shimmered in the low lighting. As the man stepped into his personal space, another shiver shot through Draco’s spine, but instead of fear, he felt...arousal?

“W-who are you?” Draco stammered, trying to distract the man from his previous line of questioning. Instead of answering, the man leaned in to Draco’s neck and breathed in deeply.

“You smell human, but not. I’ve never encountered one like you before.” The man circled Draco, seemingly appraising him. Draco clutched his wand tighter, prepared to use it if this turned bad. “What is this elegant stick you have?” The man questioned, reaching out to run his finger along the smooth wood.

“Don’t touch that!” Draco screeched, sheltering his wand close to his chest. The beautiful man raised an eyebrow at him and Draco blanched, realizing he had given away the importance of his wand to him. A sly smirk twirked the stranger’s lips up in a look of satisfaction.

“I’m Edward. Edward Cullen. And you?”

Draco slowly raised his eyes to Edward’s face, “Draco,” he cleared his throat, “Draco Malfoy.”

“Ah, a little dragon.” Edward smiled and Draco’s heart leapt even as his pants became uncomfortably tight, a problem which only increased when Edward leaned in again, so close this time that his nose brushed Draco’s neck. “It’s so odd...you smell tantalizing, but I don’t wish to kill you.”

“Ah. That’s, um...good?” Draco really didn’t know why he didn’t feel compelled to run or react negatively in any way. Edward lightly brushed his lips across Draco’s neck, his tongue flicking out briefly to take a taste. Draco’s breath caught in his throat. He was beginning to form an idea of what exactly _Edward_ was and he grinned despite himself, “So my blood doesn’t appeal to you?”

Edward chuckled, a melodious sound that washed over Draco’s body like sunrays on the shore, “So you’ve figured me out, my little dragon _wizard_?”

Draco shivered again as a cool hand pressed into his back. The sweat that pooled there had chilled and added to the sensation, “You caught on, yeah?” he breathed out.

“I’ve heard your type exist, but you’re the first I’ve encountered. Our kind speak of talented humans that have protection weaved into their blood. No one mentioned you would be so...attractive.” Edward now had both arms wrapped around Draco’s waist and was still nuzzling his neck.

Much to his embarrassment, Draco whimpered and involuntarily pressed his crotch forward. Edward was so incredibly solid and his unnaturally cool skin felt glorious against the humidity of the forest. Draco tentatively wrapped his own arms around Edward’s shoulders and then slid his hands up and into his immaculate hair.

Edward stepped back enough to take in Draco’s body, but not enough to release his grip. His amber eyes travelled slowly from Draco’s feet to the top of his platinum head. He smiled seductively, “Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”

Draco gasped as Edward’s hands slid from his waist in the blink of an eye and grabbed either side of his shirt; one ‘gentle’ tug and Draco’s ripped shirt dropped to either side of his body. Draco cried out breathlessly, “Wha—How…” he was interrupted by Edward grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder. He jumped gracefully from the boulder and ran, the trees a hunter-green blur to Draco’s bewildered eyes. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing!? Put me down, you brute!” Draco yelled, his voice nearly lost in the wind. He heard the melodious chuckle again, but before he could further protest, Edward stopped and dropped him onto the ground.

His head spinning, Draco looked around and gasped again, this time in utter delight. Edward had brought them to a large, isolated meadow filled with bright wildflowers. He spun slowly and took in the sight, before turning to an attractively smirking Edward. Narrowing his eyes, Draco demanded, “What the bloody hell was that? Didn’t you hear me yell to put me down? You can’t just grab people and run faster than light! It’s not proper.”

Edward grinned and stepped closer to Draco, “You didn’t really want to be put down though, did you, my little dragon? In fact, you seemed to quite like it.” Emphasizing his point, Edward reached out and cupped Draco’s hard cock through his trousers, squeezing a little tighter than was entirely comfortable, and Draco moaned loudly.

“How can you be so sure?” he managed to get out, even as Edward began to nuzzle his neck again while still rubbing his cock.

“I think you know the answer to that.”

After a slight pause, Edward groaned, “Your wish is my command.” He stepped back again and easily ripped off his clothes...all of his clothes.

Draco’s mouth dropped—this man was an Adonis. He reached out and traced the sculpted muscles of Edward’s abdomen, his fingers lightly trailing down and following the defined vee, until he tickled along Edward’s neatly groomed and beautiful pubic hair. Both shivered. “So. You can read minds?” Draco asked.

“I will gladly ravish you, if that’s what you mean,” Edward teased.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Draco accio’d his wand from the pile of his belongings that Edward had managed to grab before their whirlwind of a run and cast a cushioning charm on the ground around them. The already soft meadow floor turned downright heavenly and Draco dropped to his knees, beckoning Edward to him as he lay back on the ground.

“What a skill,” Edward said, while lowering himself to straddle Draco on the ground, “What else can you do?”

Draco grinned wickedly and pointed his wand at their joined hips, vanishing his trousers and pants with one movement and spelling a little bit of lube between them with the next.

“Good god!” Edward moaned. He started rocking his hips, rubbing his cock against Draco’s. Both men were momentarily lost in their own worlds as the sweet friction between them flamed their arousal.

Draco was panting and thrusting up toward Edward. He had begun to sweat slightly now that they had left the dark shelter of the forest and the midday sun was only veiled behind a curtain of grey clouds, but Edward seemed unaffected by the weather. _Fuck, he’s gorgeous_ , Draco thought.

Edward bent down and licked a bead of sweat that was slowly rolling down Draco’s neck, “Jesus, Draco, you smell and taste sublime. Do you have any gift that will protect you?”

Draco had closed his eyes while Edward’s tongue snaked around his neck and clavicle, but now he snapped them open and looked questioningly at Edward, “Protect me? I thought you didn’t want my blood, just my cock.” Draco punctuated this last word with a fierce thrust of his hips.

Edward closed his eyes and bit his lip, seeming to try and pull himself from the brink. “I mean physically. I am quite a bit stronger than you, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Draco laughed outright, “You’d be surprised how sturdy wizards are. Don’t you worry your gorgeous, little vampire heart.” With that, Draco pushed Edward, toppling him onto his back. With a predatory smile, he crawled up Edward’s outstanding body until his face was level with Edward’s perfect cock. He practically salivated at the impeccable proportions. Edward was cut, and his length and girth were something to be praised. Even his light smattering of silky pubic hair and perfectly shaped balls were a work of art.

Apparently tired of waiting, Edward slowly ran a hand down his torso and smoothly stroked his cock, then tilted the head toward Draco’s beautifully bowed lips. Draco needed no further encouragement and engulfed as much of Edward’s cock as he could. It was refreshing and tasted unlike any other cock Draco had sucked before: it was sweet, and spicy, and so distinctly masculine it drove Draco absolutely wild, and he heartily threw himself into his task.

Edward wound his hands into Draco’s satiny hair and helped guide his mouth up and down his cock, his sharp grunts filling the air in harmony with Draco’s muffled groans. Edward lost himself in the expert manipulations of Draco’s hot mouth and his back arched, thrusting his cock further into Draco’s throat. Draco gagged slightly—a thing he prided himself on never having done before—but Edward was just so _hard._

Upon hearing the gag, Edward pushed Draco back, nearly lifting him off the ground from the accidental force of the push. As he sprawled onto the soft ground, a faint “ _oof”_ marking his landing, Edward was over him in an instant. “I’m so sorry Draco, I didn’t mean to thrust too—”

Draco reached up and placed his finger over Edwards lips, stopping his apology, “I told you I can handle it.” Edward still looked troubled, so Draco propped one hand behind his head and lay out, spreading his legs wide, “Edward, look at me.” Draco used his free hand to sweep his hair off his face, then trailed his long fingers down his neck and across his chest. He pinched one of his nipples and bit his lip.

Edward watched intently as Draco’s hand slid further down, across his abdomen, and then twirled around the base of his cock before bypassing it and grasping his balls, tugging lightly while he moaned and arched up into his own touch.

Edward sat back on his heels, slowly stroking his own cock as he continued watching Draco perform for him.

Draco rolled slightly and reached for his pack, placing it behind his head to prop him up so he could have both hands free. He then moved one hand to stroking his cock, slowly and deliberately, while his other hand went back to his bollocks, rolling and tugging.

“God, Draco,” Edward whined. He had stopped stroking his own cock and was, instead, tightly holding the base to keep himself from coming too soon. Draco grinned wickedly and released his balls, reaching for his wand. He spelled some lube onto his fingers and spread his legs even further so his tight, pink hole was exposed.

Draco circled his entrance with one lubed finger and then pressed inside, moaning wantonly. He made eye contact with Edward and bit his lip as he breached himself again. “This could be you, you know,” Draco whispered as he added a second finger.

Faster than he could comprehend, Draco was upended, his bum in the air and Edward’s head buried between the cheeks. He cried out in shock as Edward easily held him half-aloft and greedily licked and sucked and nipped at his hole. He attacked his arse like it was his last meal on Earth. Draco didn’t even try to contain his ecstasy as he cried out harshly, his loud grunts seeming to echo from the mountains around him.

His throat was raw from crying out and now he was the one tightly holding his cock to keep from coming. Edward was forcefully tongue fucking him with no relief—it was like he didn’t even need to come up for air.  

Finally, Draco couldn’t handle the shallow penetration anymore, “Merlin, Edward, FUCK ME!” he yelled. Edward slowed his tongue thrusts and licked a wide path from Draco’s hole, over his balls, and up the length of his cock, briefly sucking on the throbbing tip before flipping Draco onto his knees and, holding his hips tightly, he penetrated him in one push.

Edward set a fast, brutal pace. Encouraged by the continued grunts and whimpers coming from Draco, he didn’t temper his thrusts. Using one hand to secure Draco in front of him—it wouldn’t do to accidently thrust him to the other side of the valley—he snaked his other hand around and began pumping Draco’s flushed, leaking cock.

In a stilted staccato caused by the intense thrusting behind him, Draco bit out, “I-I’m g-going t-t-to co-ome.” Edward fully seated himself and swivelled his hips, grinding the head of his cock on Draco’s prostate while he maintained a fast pump on Draco’s cock.

Raggedly, Draco cried out as he came, the hot spunk hitting the ground and Edward’s cool hand. Draco rocked back and moved his own hips, riding his orgasm as far as he could.

The sight of the thin, but powerful, man easily taking his pleasure from Edward, pushed him over the edge and he started to come in forceful bursts, spilling so much that some squeezed out of the tight space between his cock and Draco’s entrance. This further enflamed Edward and he pressed down onto Draco, grinding and riding until the friction was too much on his overly sensitive cock.

Draco lay still on his stomach, panting harshly. Edward grimaced as he pulled out and rolled next to Draco on the soft meadow floor.

“Are you ok, little dragon?” he whispered, rolling over and scooping Draco into his arms.

“Mhmm,” was all a sated Draco could murmur. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up drowsily at Edward, “‘m tired.”

Edward smiled, “Sleep, my dragon, I will watch over you.”

Draco awoke a couple of hours later. Edward had covered him with a blanket and started a campfire. Draco shifted into a sitting position and winced slightly. Edward was next to him in an instant, “Are you ok?”

Draco smiled at him, “Of course I am, just pleasantly sore. How long have I been sleeping?”

“A couple of hours. I covered you and hunted in the area while you slept. Always within earshot though.”

“Hunted? I haven’t seen anyone around here for days.”

Edward looked at him in horror, “I didn’t hunt a human! I sustain myself exclusively on animals. You would so easily fuck a monster that killed humans?”

“I don’t fault the lion for killing the zebra, why would I fault you? Does animal blood even work?”

“Yes, it is adequate. Admittedly, not as good, but it works fine,” Edward sulked.

“Come now, my pretty vampire, don’t sulk,” Draco teased, “I didn’t mean to offend you, but I also don’t think you could ever be a monster.”

Edward glared darkly at him, “Are all wizards so flippant with their lives?”

Draco flashed back to the many times he had seen Harry nearly get killed, and how often it had threatened to rip his very heart out. He sighed dejectedly, “Yes, I suppose we do.”

Edward quirked a brow at him and then suddenly looked around, “Someone is looking for you.”

“What? No one knows I’m here...you must be mistaken.”

“His thoughts are full of regrets. He has been tracking you for many weeks. Hmm,” Edward paused for a moment, listening to words only he could hear. His eyes shifted back to Draco, “Your suspicions are correct. You have about five minutes before he stumbles into this valley. You may want to get dressed if you don’t want him to get the wrong impression.” Edward winked at Draco, “It was truly a pleasure to meet you, my dragon wizard.” Edward gently clasped Draco’s hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of it. Then, in a blur of movement, he was gone.

Stunned, Draco looked around for a moment. There was no sign that anyone else had been here. If not for the ache in his arse, he would think he had imagined the whole encounter. And now, after a year of being away, apparently Harry Potter was mere minutes away from tracking him down.

He scrambled up and hastily dressed. He didn’t feel bad for sleeping with someone else while still harboring a smoldering flame for Harry—the git was married to a girl after all—but he didn’t wish to be found naked and seemingly alone in the middle of an isolated Muggle-American forest.

Just as he finished casting a few cleaning charms on himself and his clothes, and had charmed his hair back into order, he heard a loud gasp from the treeline nearest him. He slowly turned and silently faced a haggard, weary, and relieved-looking Harry Potter.    

An expression between a sob and a smile broke out across Harry’s face and his whisper boomed like thunder across the clearing, “Draco…”


End file.
